Will You Love Me?
by Alliando
Summary: a series of one shots full of shinyaXakane fluff and little moments they have together in between investigations
1. Late

**Late **

"Ugh…" Akane mumbled as the loud voice roused her from her deep sleep. Through half lidded eyes she made a half-hearted attempt to grab her phone to check the time. "What time is it…" she asked drowsily. "It's 9:34 AM! Tuesday it is 23 degrees and clear-"

"AH!" Akane's hazel eyes shot open in alarm. She was late! she had worn herself out from thinking about yesterday's investigation that she had collapsed in bed at around 3AM and forgotten to tell her pet to wake her up.  
Stumbling, she raced to her wardrobe and fumbled on her clothes. She wouldn't have time to meet up with her friends today. Akane shot out the door and her jellyfish pet waved farewell behind her.

Kougami cocked his head at the sight of the agitated Akane arriving at the building. "What's wrong, inspector?" he asked, observing her eye bags and slightly dishevelled appearance. "Umm..I slept in." She replied sheepishly. Kougami bit back a grin, thinking that she would become so worked up just because she was late.  
"Here, I'll make you something to eat. I'm guessing you haven't had breakfast?" he said. "Oh no Kougami-san, you don't have to-" "Don't worry, you don't have to pay me back." he smiled, as he watched his Inspector just get more flustered and red in the face.  
"Um, if you're okay with that then…" she answered, looking at her shoes. She was unsure of this weird feeling in her stomach, but it was probably just her hunger.

Kagari was eating some ramen when the pair walked into the room, and he looked up from his bowl in surprise. "Akane-chan!" he looked flicked his gaze towards Ko then back to her. "What are you guys doing here?" "Ah-" "-I'm making some food for her, she hasn't eaten." Kougami interrupted. "Oh? Can I have some? Ko-chan makes the best meals!" "No, Kagari…" The boy pouted childishly. "Eh, fine. I'll leave you to it then." he replied, throwing his finished noodles into the bin and making his way over to the door. "Bye." he waved, suppressing a smirk at the thought that his world's favorite couple were alone.

Akane was sitting on the table, feeling slightly displeased. She didn't like the feeling of being made to wait while the enforcer cooked for her. More than anything, she longed to be his equal, not because her position said she was a better rank.

Making her way over to the kitchen, Akane peered over his shoulder. "Kougami-san, I didn't know you could cook." He jumped a bit at her appearance, but quickly turned back to the frying pan. "Ah..yeah."  
"Can I help?" Kougami raised an eyebrow at the offer. "No thanks."  
Akane looked disappointed, and he softened. "It's okay Inspector, I did say i'll treat you." She still looked put out.  
"Your hair's sticking up everywhere." he said and reached out a hand to smooth down her brown locks.

Akane's eyes widened as she felt his hands run through her hair gently. She didn't know that he was capable of being this gentle, as she had often watched him work out and pummel his opponents with those very same hands. "A-ah…" Suddenly flustered, she waved her hands about, feeling her face hear up. "I didn't have time this morning-"  
"Pfft." She couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was trying to hold back laughing at her. "I'll go sit back down…" she mumbled in embarrassment.

Akane sat on the table and Kougami came over with a plate. "Here, try this."  
He placed the dumplings on the bench top. She was so hungry that she immediately put one in her mouth and a warm feeling spread through. It was slightly salty, but she had never tasted anything better. "Ohh! It's so good!" her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. Kougami looked at her beaming face and broke into a smile. Akane's breath caught in her throat at the rare sight. It was just so genuine, the way that the smile lit up his eyes and lips curved upwards. Just by Akane's reaction, it had made him show such a happy expression. She smiled back, and Kougami left to cook some more. A gentle warmth spread through her body, engulfing her.  
Maybe being late wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_**Hope you liked that! Please fave and review  
Based on a really awesome dream I had of these two 3 **_


	2. A Woman

It was just another day on the job, one expected it to fly by smoothly until she heard her co-workers voices floating out from the workroom. Mm? She thought to herself as she deliberately started to walk slower as she walked past the shut door.  
"Hn? Well I suppose I don't see her that way."  
What way? Akane thought to herself. Who-  
"so you don't see Akane-chan as a woman?"

"!" She felt like she had just been slapped. As if all the air had been squeezed out of her lungs and blood deposited into her flaming cheeks.

Eh?  
Am I not even considered...a woman?  
...He sees me as a child? What...  
But I want to be seen as equals with Kougami-san...  
As Akane's thoughts raced, she didn't notice that the door suddenly swung open and the very person she was thinking about appeared in front of her. "...Tsunemori?" His steely grey eyes were widened in surprise.

"-Eh?" Her eyes darted upwards to meet his and she looked startled, face flushed.  
A look of concern crossed his face and suddenly a wave of emotion rushed over her.  
She didn't want to be looked down upon.  
She wanted to be seen as a responsible adult, one who could take care of herself and the people around her. Not a child.

Akane regained her composure and she mustered a sunny smile. "I was just thinking about the cases, I kinda spaced out..." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry." she smiled. "See you later Kougami-san."  
She knew just the person she could ask.

"Karanomori-san?" Akane said brightly. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Hm? Akane-chan?"  
Shion turned around, her blonde hair glinting in the light of the computer screens. She breathed out the cigarette smoke that quickly spaced out into the air. "What is it? Did Shinya-kun grope your breasts? Do you need a lawsuit?"

"N-nothing like that!" Akane waved her hands in defence. "Um...the thing is...uhh...can you teach me how to be a woman?"

Shion's eyes widened. Her red lips stretched in a sudden smile. "I'm glad you asked, Akane-chan."

The next thing she knew, she was shoved to the wall and smothered by Shion's chest. "mmm!" She shoved her back and gasped for air. "W-what-"

"That's the first rule of being a woman. Using your body, or using these assets -she pointed at her breasts- to your advantage."  
"-Ooh." Akane looked fascinated, as if the thought never occurred to her before. Eyes shining, she asked eagerly "W-will you tell me more?" Shion smiled. This was going to be fun.

When Akane entered the MWPSB building the next day, all eyes followed her as she walked in. Her nails were a hot pink; her undershirt buttons undone showing her cleavage. Red hot lipstick and thick mascara enhanced her features to a quite a degree, giving her a seductive look.  
On the outside, she appeared calm and  
alluring, but in the inside she was fervently repeating all of Shion's instructions to herself. Ah these heels are so hard to walk in...And this miniskirt is far too short-  
Akane mentally slapped herself. She had to do this.  
"If you can seduce them, then I will acknowledge you as a woman."

She took a deep breath, and entered the workroom. Her co-worker's eyes widened in suppressed shock, she could hear their intakes of breath from the doorway. Trying not to cringe or blush under their stares, she attempted to smile seductively. "Good morning."  
Akane glanced around the room to glimpse each of their reactions.  
Yayoi gave a curt nod in regard to her greeting and went back to reading her guitar magazine.  
Gino looked disapproving, before shrugging it off and turning back to his documents.  
Masoka-san blinked several times in surprise.  
Kougami had his eyebrows raised, before turning away to suppress a smirk.  
This annoyed her.  
Kagari looked floored for a moment before grinning. "You look nice today Akane-chan!"  
"Thank you, Kagari." She lightly brushed his arm.  
• address everyone by their first names  
• make physical contact

Kougami looked at the scene from the corner of his eye with raised eyebrows, as Kagari seemed to develop a flustered expression in response to Akane's "flirting."

Gino seemed to get irritated at this "workroom disturbance" and ordered Akane to go outside to check the Psycho-Pass street scanners.

"And while you're out there," Gino added, "buy us some drinks."  
"Yeah!" Kagari agreed. "That coffee maker is shit."

Akane sweat dropped at this request, wondering if she was being made an errand boy. I can't seduce them into doing what I want like Karanomori-san, since Enforcers can't go out without supervision...

"Oi, Inspector."

Akane felt a book hit her head, jolting her out of her train of thought. "E-eh?" she stammered.  
"I'll come with you. I haven't been allowed out in a while."

As soon as Akane and Kougami exited the building, all eyes were fixed on her. She tried her best to ignore those who would wolf whistle in approval or wink at her as she walked on the street.

Kougami was on the breaking point of annoyance. He couldn't believe the amount of stares that Akane got, and death glared anyone who even glanced at the pair.  
"Oi...you're gathering too much attention." He said at last.  
"Hm?"  
He sighed. "You should change clothes."  
Before she could object, he had reached into her pocket and grabbed the hand held digital wardrobe.

"Kougami-san! Give that back!"

He ignored her and flipped it open. "I"ll give it back if you change."  
Akane pouted and extended her hand in defeat. He tossed it to her and she grudgingly changed into a less revealing outfit. "Satisfied?"  
He grinned at her. "Only if you do a twirl."

After checking each psycho-pass scanner in the area (a few had gum stuck on them, others had been over exposed to the weather and had to undergo repairs) they made their way to the coffee shop.

Akane loved this particular place for its vintage style and was glad that not much technology had replaced its glory. They still used normal cash registers and people instead of robots to cashier. The atmosphere was friendly and inviting, the warmth of it could make you relax and forget about your troubles.

"One latte and one espresso please."

Akane slumped into a soft couch and glanced at the old magazines strewn across the wooden table. She didn't feel much like reading, especially regarding the fact that she had failed in today's personal mission. She gave a sigh, wishing that she could've been gifted in that aspect.

She felt Kougami settle next to her and glanced sideways. He had a curious look on his face; he kept on looking around the shop. The walls were lined with paintings and the furniture was arranged artistically.  
"That old man would love this place."  
He grinned at her. It was wasted, as she didn't turn her head.  
"You mean Masoka-san?"  
"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow at her discouraged expression she wore and after a moments hesitation flicked her forehead.  
"Ah! What was that for?" she said flustered, a light pink dusted her cheeks.  
He felt his lips curl into a smile at her cute antics. "Nothing. It's just that you should maintain eye contact with someone if you talk to them. It's basic knowledge."

"...stop talking to me like I'm a child." she mumbled.

Huh?

She turned away and gritted her teeth. Just when she'd been trying so hard, he'd shoot her down like this. She felt a surge of heat force its way through her eyes.

"Inspector?  
Oi, look at me."

She bit her lip and continued facing away from him. "I..I'll go order everyone's drinks..." she stood up shakily, hands clenched at her sides.

She felt a hand grab hers to stop her from leaving. Akane looked around in surprise.

"Sorry."

His silver eyes were downcast, nullified by his black bangs. He let go of her hand.

Kougami-san?" she felt her heart clench as his touch left hers.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again. "For treating you like a child."

She felt a pang of guilt. "No, no its okay. I probably overreacted." Despite that though, she could still hear Gino's words when he had snapped at her.  
In fact you still are a child! A brat, confused about anything and everything!

He seemed to have read her thoughts. "We're all just overprotective of you." He wavered. "Especially me."

Akane's heart would not stop hammering against her chest, it would jump out at this rate.  
"...It's alright Kougami-san. I understand...But I also want to protect you."  
He looked up in confusion, eyes like melted clouds.  
He smiled to himself. A true woman indeed.

"Deal."

**Sorry this took a while to upload, forgive me :D Hope you enjoyed that and I'll see you again soon, if Urobutcher doesn't kill my OTP off. **

**Alliando**


	3. Winter

"It's snowing."

Akane touches the frosted glass, breath fogging up the glass.  
Today, Kougami-san was coming to her apartment.

-  
"Ugh..." Akane yawned tiredly in her seat, sending several papers flying in the air. She could feel her eye bags growing heavier by the minute. "I won't possibly be able to finish these by the end of this week...Ginoza-san's gonna be so mad..." she muttered.

"Hey."

She felt a hand tap on her shoulder and she flinched, almost falling off her chair. She looked upwards, squinting at the darkness.  
"Ah...Kougami-san."

"It's late, Inspector. Why are you still up?" He had a cup of coffee in one hand. Akane could see the steam float gently upwards, mixing with the darkness of the empty workroom.  
She smiled hastily. "I can't finish these papers by the end of tomorrow that's all...there's too much."  
Kougami cocked his head, like a dog worried over its master. He gave a little sigh and ruffled his ink black hair. It matched perfectly with the darkness of the night, Akane noted to herself.  
"Here."  
Kougami thrust his coffee cup into Akane's hands. She blinked in surprise before hesitantly taking the cup. It was still hot, and she smiled to herself. "A-ah...Thanks Kougami-san."

A brief silence settled while Akane took small sips of her drink. It filled her with a warm feeling and she could feel her eye lids drooping. "Hey,no sleeping." She felt Kougami flick her head, which jolted her awake. "Sorry..." she murmured, and began fumbling with the scattered papers in the floor, drifting between sleep and reality.

The enforcer gave raised an eyebrow, and suppressed a smirk. She looked so cute when she was fighting to keep awake. His inspector sure was a piece of work. "Oi." He blew in her ear, and Akane eyes shot open before uttering a squeak and falling promptly onto Kougami. She pouted when he began to chuckle. "S-stop that!"  
Her cheeks burned at the cheeky expression on the Enforcer's face.

"How about we finish these tomorrow?"  
he suggested suddenly. "If it's both of us, I'm sure we would be able to finish these in time."

Akane frowned. "But tomorrow's your day off...and will Ginoza-san allow you?"  
Kougami waved his hand dismissively. "It's no problem. I'll take care of Gino. Tomorrow I'll come over to yours."

"Eh?"

"See you then." His lips curved into one of his rare genuine smiles, leaving her gaping at him in the darkness.

Kougami seemed to be giving up a lot of day offs for his tough brown haired Inspector.

-

Akane heard a knock on the door and she sprung up from staring at the falling flakes of snow decorating the window. She flattened her hair in a fit of nerves and hurried to the door.  
"Ah...W-welcome Kougami-san."

He was dressed in his usual suit.  
"Hey Inspector." he glanced around her apartment and grinned. "You have a nice apartment. I like the interior holo."

"Ah...T-thanks." Akane stammered, but quickly composed herself.  
"Shall I get you a drink? Coffee?"

"That'll be fine."

As she prepared the coffee cups, Kougami settled into a chair. "I took care of Gino for you. He seemed really flustered when I called. Seems like that report is really important."

"Yeah, this case had a lot of written work. Glad to see he allowed you." Akane put sugar in her and swirled the coffee with her teaspoon. She felt Kougami's intent gaze on her and she began to grow uneasy.  
"Is there something on my face?"  
She inquired, remembering Kougami had dropped that line on her once when she got caught "discreetly" checking him out. She winced inwardly at the memory.

"No. Just wondering what you were doing before I came here." he replied.  
She blinked in confusion at the sudden statement and hurried to answer it. "Oh-I was watching the snow fall..." Akane suddenly realized how weird that sounded. "A-ah I like to watch the snow. Fall. On the window..."  
Her blush deepened. "Because it looks so ethereal."

Kougami looked puzzled. "Snow?" He got up and peered at the frosted glass. "Yeah." Akane stood up and leaned over his shoulder. "See the flakes? If you watch long enough an intact one lands on the window and you can see the intricate detail of the patterns."

"Oh...I never really paid attention to snowflakes." Kougami was suddenly aware that in Akane's sudden enthusiasm, their heads were close together as she tried to point out the glistening crystals.

"See how they sparkle- oh." She blushed at their close proximity and hastily drew back. "S-sorry Kougami-san! ...Um I'll get Candy to get the reports..."

The peach coloured hologram sprung into life and glided happily towards the pair. Spotting Kougami, she burst into a happy smile. "Kya! Is this your boyfr-"

"-No! He's a co-worker!" Akane cut off, embarrassed.

She felt a hand pat her shoulder and looked around to see Kougami smiling. "I haven't seen one of those since I've become an Enforcer. I like yours."

Candy went a cherry red and began swirling around Kougami, she had taken a liking to him. "Would you like anything?" Candy inquired happily, seemingly vying for his attention.  
Akane pouted as Kougami turned to converse with her pet and sulkily started to organize the files on her desk.

"Candy, stop bothering Kougami-san. Turn the radio to classical."  
The jellyfish snapped to attention. "Certainly!"

"Kougami-san, can you put those papers there?"  
"Sure, Inspector...better get started before Four-eyes snaps." He replied.  
Akane suppressed a giggle. "Poor Gino-san...his crime co-efficient would go through the roof if I didn't get this report done."

"No problem, he can just clean his glasses and his Hue's fine."

"Oh? Really?"

"Kagari once hid his glasses as a joke. He went ballistic..."

-  
The pair had been working quietly for a few hours to the peaceful classic music when suddenly Kougami raised his head.

"I know this song."

"Hn? Kougami-san?" Akane looked up, neck aching from her paperwork.

"I remember this..." he said slowly, Kougami turned around in his seat. "It's _Opening_, by Philip Glass."

Akane blinked inquisitively and listened, closing her eyes to hear the song better.  
After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Come here, Inspector." Kougami extended a hand.  
"Eh?"  
"Take my hand."

Akane hesitantly obeyed the awaiting Enforcer. She placed her hand on his, and as soon as she had done so he placed his other on her hip. "What are you doing, Kougami-san-aah!"  
He had started moving to the enchanting rhythm of the song, dragging Akane with him. Clumsy movements of her legs nearly caused her to fall and instinctively she grabbed onto his toned shoulder.  
"Kougami-san, we have work to do- I-I haven't finished the report!"

Kougami ignored her objections and simply entwined their fingers in response, moving slowly so Akane could catch on to the steps.

To her surprise, she realized that while she had been protesting, she had gotten the hang of the dance. She looked up to meet his gaze. He smiled, and they moved together across the room.

"We played this...at Sasayama's funeral."

Akane stayed quiet, knowing that meaningless words of sympathy would not lessen the pain. She tilted her head, trying to catch his expression. But the silver eyes were reticent, and revealed no answers.  
_  
Kougami-san was always there for me...  
Then I too shall...  
_  
She felt Kougami place his head on her shoulder.

Akane didn't draw back; but instead leaned into his soft hair and closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the Enforcer and the soft breathing on the crook of her shoulder.  
And all she heard and felt was the soft music and his warmth.

The snowflakes continued to fall.

-  
**Hey everyone, I'm back with more OTP feels!  
I am actually so surprised none of them had died yet :'D Even though Shinya left Akane ... :(  
Oh and it would totally make my day if someone had fanart of them dancing xD**

Yer so after that they forgot about the papers and report and Gino had a girly hissy fit 8D

See you guys soon :)


End file.
